


The truth was built to bend

by smaragdbird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios will defend his family, Banter, Everyone threatens Alexios to be a witness on Stentor's behalf, Happy Ending, Jokes, Legal Drama, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stentor is a model Spartan, pancakes were a thing in ancient greece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Stentor has made some powerful enemies in Sparta that want him removed from his citizenship and plan on using Alexios' return to Sparta to get rid of him.Of course Alexios has no intention to be used against his family.
Relationships: Alexios/Stentor (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	The truth was built to bend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



“Alexios.”

“Your Majesty.”

“I need to speak to you.”

“Who do you need killed?” Alexios waited a moment, then grinned. “Just kidding.”

“It is about your brother.”

“The Adrestia is ready if you have another mission for him.”

Archidamos shook his head. “I know you didn’t grow up together but how much do you know about him, his background before your father adopted him?”

“Practically nothing. I assumed he was an orphan since he never speaks of any other family. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve been approached by quite a few members of the Gerousia. They argue that Stentor was only adopted because you and your sister were banished from Sparta on false charges. And now that you’re back that adoption should be seen as void and Stentor stripped of his citizenship.”

“Can you do that?”

“It’s not unprecedented.”

“Why tell me this?”

“If they haven’t approached you yet, they will do it soon. They’ll use you as a figurehead to get rid of Stentor.”

“Sounds like he made some powerful enemies.”

“Your brother’s temper runs hot,” Alexios snorted, wasn’t that the truth, “but that is not the true reason as much as they would like to dress it up.”

“What do you mean?”

“My younger son Agesilaos is a few years younger than Stentor and a huge admirer of his, a feeling I’ve come to share. I wasn’t sure about him at first but in the years of Nikolaos’ absence he thrived, delivering victory after victory and if you asked me who was the most loyal in all of Sparta, I’d point to him without hesitation.”

“I still don’t see why – 

“Stentor was born a helot. And there are some who hold his heritage against him. The agoge is not an Athenian symposium and yet some of the things Agesilaos has told me were done to Stentor by the other boys on account of his birth and not his achievements or lack thereof, made the blood run cold in my veins. To Stentor’s credit, he rose above it all, so now these men, filled with envy, are trying a new tactic to get rid of him because they don’t believe he deserves what he achieved.”

“That goes anything Sparta stands for.”

“It does but I cannot move against them, so I ask you not to stand against your brother in this matter. I know things have been difficult between you in the past but I ask you for Sparta’s sake not to rid her of one of her most capable defenders.”

“You do not need to ask me. Stentor and I have moved past a lot of things. I will not see my family torn apart again by strangers who wish to use me against my brother.”

/

“Alexios!” Lysander’s voice cut easily through the noise of the gymnasium. He marched towards him with such purpose that Alexios resigned himself to another mission of killing Athenian polemarches for Lysander’s glory.

“How many do you want this time?” Alexios asked before Lysander had even fully reached him.

To his surprise, Lysander pointed his sword at his throat. “You will not tell lies.”

“All right”; Alexios raised his hands to show that he was unarmed. “What did I do?”

“I have heard you are being summoned to the Gerousia. You will tell the ephors the truth or I will slit your throat and decide the matter in Stentor’s favour that way.”

“I didn’t even know you know each other”, Alexios said. If anything, the combination of the hot-headed Stentor and the short-tempered Lysander should’ve been a recipe of disaster.

“Your brother is a man of Sparta”, Lysander told him. “He deserves your allegiance.”

“I promise you I will tell nothing but the truth before the Gerousia”, Alexios said. “Could you lower your sword now?”

“Know this, misthios, if you lie, I will have vengeance”, Lysander pressed his blade against Alexios’ throat a little harder before stepping away. 

At least he hadn’t asked for any more seals.

/

The young man that waited for Alexios outside his home when he returned had a pronounced limp due to one of his legs being shorter than the other. Still, he carried himself with the pride of a true Spartiate.

“Kere Alexios”, he said. “I am Agesilaos, son of Archidamos.”

So this was the young prince that was such an admirer of Stentor. Alexios wondered if he had ever been Stentor’s lover during their shared time in the agoge.

“Kere Agesilaos”, Alexios replied. “What do I owe the honour?”

“Your brother.” He had a soft but clear voice and Alexios had no doubt that when he talked, people listened. 

“I don’t think he’s here. I haven’t seen him in a few days.” It was an absence Alexios felt keenly but no matter where he looked, Stentor seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth.

“I am here to talk to you”, Agesilaos replied. “The hearing before the Gerousia is tomorrow. Your words may decide Stentor’s fate.”

“And what do you want from me?”

“I want you to lie.”

That was not the answer Alexios had expected. Perhaps Agesilaos was not as taken with Stentor as Archidamos believed?

“Claim you are not Nikolaos’ son”, Agesilaos clarified. “Their case against Stentor is strong, especially since your mother has taken Nikolaos back as her husband. But he has not formally re-adopted you and that is what you need to tell the ephors. It was only your sister who was falsely exiled, but you killed the priest. Make that clear, show them that you have no claim on Nikolaos.”

The last words were delivered with a cold undercurrent that was much more threatening than Lysander’s sword at his throat had been.

“You know a lot.”

“I know how to ask questions”, Agesilaos smiled and it sent a shiver down Alexios’ spine. “I was not expected to pass the agoge on account of my leg. No one offered to mentor me, except for Stentor. His was the only syssitia that even considered me. He is my brother more than yours and I will see justice done for him.”

“In that we agree”, Alexios replied. “Your father said you know the men who wish to see Stentor removed. Tell me what I need to say to shut them up for once and for all.”

/

On the morning before Alexios had to leave for the Gerousia, Nikolaos ate breakfast with him. He too had been absent for the last few days but in spite of Alexios’ hope, he had returned last night without Stentor.

“Alexios.”

“Yes, pater?”

Nikolaos put his hand on Alexios’ shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “Make me proud.”

The words echoed in Alexios’ mind as he made his way across Sparta. It was early enough to be cool and a southernly wind brought the smell of the sea. Alexios hoped that once this matter was settled, he could take his family and set sail again.

The Gerousia was assembled when he arrived as were the ephors and the two kings. He half expected to see Lysander or Agesilaos accompanying Stentor but instead he had come alone.

Alexios tried to catch his eyes but Stentor resolutely refused to glance in his direction.

Last night Agesilaos had given him the names of the men who wanted Stentor removed and Alexios was tempted to sink his blade into them and remove them permanently from Stentor’s life. However, he knew that this would only cast suspicion on Stentor and might convince others that their complaints had been justified. 

One of them, Dienikes, was leading the hearing and started to ask questions once the introductions and honours were done.

“You were born as the first child and first son of Nikolaos and Myrrine, is that correct?”

“I was.”

“Hence you are their firstborn son and heir.”

“I used to be.”

“Please elaborate.”

“My father, Nikolaos, banished me from this family when I was seven years old. He never reversed that decision.”

“You live in his house.”

“That house belongs to my mother. Its return to her was part of the deal when I reclaimed our citizenship. Who she lets live there with her is none of my concern. So you see the only son Nikolaos has is Stentor.”

“But the prophecy that got you exiled was false and has been acknowledged as such and purged from our records.”

“The prophecy concerned my sister Kassandra”, Alexios corrected him. “I did push that priest off the mountain. Ask King Archidamos, he was there. My exile was entirely legal and my own fault.”

“But – “ 

Alexios could see him trying to find another way, another loophole that would allow them to oust Stentor for once and for all. 

“We’ve heard enough.” The eldest of the Ephors had spoken. His word was as good as law. “Stentor, son of Nikolaos, achieved his citizenship by passing through the agoge like any Spartiate. He was accepted into a syssitia and has served Sparta with honour. Your claim against him is a vase with no base, useless and ugly.”

Dienikes burned with shame, Alexios could tell. He wanted to go to Stentor, who was thanking the ephors for their judgment and then was surrounded by the members of his syssitia. 

/

“Stentor.” Alexios was surprised to see him, in his room and this early in the morning on top that. They hadn’t talked to each other since the hearing had been announced, though not for a lack of trying on Alexios’ part.

“I behaved unworthy of you.” Stentor knelt down on the floor in front of Alexios’ pallet, and Alexios noticed that he was carrying a dish.

“To be fair to you, we didn’t always get along”, Alexios replied, sitting up. 

“I should’ve known better.”

“King Archidamos practically ordered me not to oppose you in front of the Gerousia”, Alexios told him, savouring Stentor’s surprised look. “And then Lysander threatened me and the prince and you have a lot of admirers. Father didn’t say anything except that he told me yesterday morning to make him proud, so…”

“Would you have done it if they hadn’t asked you?”

“Of course not. What would I do with the inheritance? I have the Adrestia, that’s all I need. Besides, if they had given it to me, I would’ve just handed it over to you as a bride price.”

“I am trying to apologise; can you ever take something seriously?” Stentor glared at him but there was a treacherous blush on his cheeks.

“Sure”, Alexios replied non-committedly. “What’s in that dish?”

“Pancakes.”

“You made my favourite food as an apology?” Alexios grinned with delight and tore a piece of the topmost one. “They’re really good. See, now I have to marry you. You’ll make a good wife.”

“Stop joking.” Stentor bristled like a particularly disagreeable cat. 

“I’m not”, Alexios said with his mouth full, which probably didn’t help his case.

“I’ll leave you to your breakfast.”

Alexios’ caught his arm just as Stentor was about to rise to his feet. He swallowed quickly and said, “I’m not joking. Now that we’re officially not brothers, why don’t you become my husband instead? It’ll please father, too.”

“Is that all?”

“Are those reasons not good enough?” Alexios pretended to think. “Oh, I see, you became an Athenian and want me to recite poetry about your beauty and the paleness of your legs and the tightness of your – “

“Shut up”, an exasperated laugh came from Stentor’s lips as he grabbed a pancake and put it over Alexios’ mouth.

Alexios ate it quickly, playfully biting into Stentor’s fingers. “No poetry?”

“No.”

“Good, because I don’t know any”, Alexios grinned at him. “I still think you should marry me. I’m a good catch, I’m a fearless warrior, I won at the Olympic Games, I claimed the Silver Islands for Sparta…”

“You don’t have to do this. I can fight my own battles”, Stentor said, avoiding Alexios’ gaze.

“You don’t have to, that’s the point”, Alexios replied. “Look at our father. Wouldn’t you say he’s happier with his wife at his side than without her? My only other option is marrying Alkibiades and imagine what a headache that would be for father.”

Stentor rolled his eyes. 

“Besides, there’s one more reason why you should marry me.”

Stentor sighed but played along. “Which is?”

“I love you. Is that good enough?”

“It must be since I am agreeing to this match”, Stentor said, his voice even but with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I’m glad to hear it”, Alexios smiled so hard his face hurt. “Pancake? My husband made them, they’re very good.”


End file.
